More than you expect
by talkaboutausername
Summary: Sometimes, something new can end up giving you more than you expect, that was the case when Ash moved to Sinnoh and entered a new school. Pearlshipping.


**First Fic. Hope you enjoy.**

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. A light breeze was coming in from the west as the locals began to awaken to start their daily routines. A young boy was waking up to the sound of his alarm clock. Without even lifting his head off of his pillow or even opening his eyes, he called out to his tiny, yellow partner "Pikachu can you get that, it's driving me crazy." His question was met with no response as pikachu had no intention of leaving the comfort of his bean bag, which was off to the right side of his owner's bed. Fighting his body's urge not to move, the raven haired teen slowly lifted his arm and moved it towards the alarm clock. He, managed to sit up and stretch his body by lifting his arm up towards the roof. "Why the hell did I set my alarm so early..." He looked over at his electric mouse pokemon who was still sleeping. "Ash! What's taking so long? You're going to be late!" exclaimed a voice which seemed to be coming from down the hall. His eyes widened as he recalled what was going on. The boy moved his legs and sat on the edge of the bed. "That's right, I start school today. What a drag." Without wasting time, he quickly got up and changed into his clothes. He settled on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Ash! Hurry up!" the voice came again. "I'm coming, gimme a sec!" He hurried down to the living room where his mother sat, browsing the channels on the tv. "Hey mom." He said as he walked passed her in a hurry and went into the kitchen. "Hi sweetie, are you excited for today?".He paused for a second, processing the question "I guess that's one way of describing it" he answered as he removed the warm peaces of toast he had just made from the toaster. A week ago, the family of two had moved from Kanto to Twinleaf town. After, she lost her job at the multi-million dollar company , his mother was forced to go in search of a new one, luckily or unluckily, depends on how you look at it, she found one in the region of Sinnoh working for a smart watch company.

He headed outside and made his way down the street. He was nervous. It wasn't like it was ever hard for him to make friends, after all, he was quite the people person, he just felt weird, uneasy. The light breeze from earlier in the morning had turned into a strong gust filled wind. Ash looked upwards and realized that thick rain clouds had formed in the sky. All he could do was sigh. He wasn't too fond of the rain, it didn't bother him, but he didn't like it either. The southern region of Sinnoh was known for its constant rain, after all, he had only been here for a week and it had all ready rained twice. Not wanting to get caught in the downpour, he picked up his pace until finally arriving at his destination. There were four buildings in total, the school wasn't massive but it was decently big. From what he knew, thanks to the brief tour he had received from the guidance counselor two days ago, the only thing inside the buildings were classrooms. Everything was connected by outdoor walkways. At the center of the school sat the cafeteria, which looked like it could be bigger judging on the amount of classrooms. By the time he walked through the entrance it had begun to lightly drizzle. He pulled out his schedule from his bag. He tried to memorize it as best as he could but he already knew he would be checking it constantly throughout the day. He had Math first, which he found extremely boring, luckily it wasn't difficult for him. First, he had to get there. Since Ash had completely forgotten where most of the classrooms were he was going to need to ask for guidance. He scanned his surroundings. People didn't seem to be bothered by the gloomy weather, they were obviously used to it. He saw students pacing up and down the walkway, chatting with one another. He decided to walk over to a boy who was leaning against the railing, looking down at his phone as he swiftly moved his fingers over the screen. The boy was dressed in purple cargo pants and a black v neck t-shirt. His russet colored hair was spiky, spikier than Ash's, which many considered to be impossible. "Hey, I'm new here. Was wondering if you could show me where classroom A3 was." The teen looked up form his phone and over at Ash. "Oh, yeah sure. Go straight down here and take a left, it'll be right in front of you, can't miss it." he finished as he looked back down at his device. "Thanks, appreciate it." Ash turned around and went on his way. "No problem." the stranger said as he slightly lifted up his hand in "see you" manner without taking his gaze away from the screen. Following directions, Ash got to the class room without any problems. He turned the handle and the door was unlocked. He opened it and looked inside. There was a group of 3 students chatting at the back of the room. One was standing, one was sitting on a chair and the other was sat on the desk. The teacher hadn't arrived yet since it was still early. He stepped inside and one of the three noticed him. "You must be new!" exclaimed the girl with pig tails who was sitting on the desk. The other two stopped talking and looked over in his direction "uh, yeah I'm Ash!" he didn't want to stand there awkwardly so he walked over to them. " I'm Lyra, and these two are Kenny and Drew" the guy with the green hair sighed "There you go again, introducing everyone before they even get a chance to speak" Lyra rolled her chocolate colored eyes " Good to know Drew, let me right that down in my notebook about the things I don't give a shit about you big cry baby" "Look who's talkin, remember what happened a couple days ago at Gary's house?" Drew grinned at the memory, he knew it bugged her. "Don't go bringing that up in front of the newbie" she basically shouted. All ash could do was hold back a laugh in the background. The third person spoke up "C'mon guys, chill out." he smiled "I'm Kenny, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand which Ash met with a hand shake " Nice to meet you." he grinned back. Right then the door opened and another group of people came in, soaking wet. Shortly followed by another. The bell rang just as te door opened a final time and the teacher stepped in. "Good morning students! Take a seat everyone. Hope your all ready for the start of the school year. Don't worry, I'm not gonna go to hard on you, it is the first day after all." Ash couldn't help but notice that a good amount of people were staring at him. He shifted a bit in his seat and glanced around. He hoped he wasn't the only new student, although it was very unlikely he still worried.

The lesson went on, then came second period, then third and then lunch. Ash met a couple new people, familiarized himself a bit more with the school, nothing he didn't expect. To eat, he sat with a group of friends he made during third period. It was still pouring outside and the cafeteria was crowded. "So, you moved here from Kanto?" a blonde headed boy asked. "Yeah, about a week ago" Ash answered. Truth be told, Ash was rather distracted trying to remember the guy's name. "You know, I've always wanted to go to Kanto" added the boy. "You say that about every place Barry." Said one the girls followed by taking a bite out of her sandwich. "That was his name, Barry" Ash thought to himself. "Well, it is my dream to travel the world" he answered. "You know, I hear Kanto's pretty nice during the fall Zoey" commented a tall, coffee color haired student. "Is that true Ash?" asked the red head. "It's pretty nice, not gonna lie. But It's nice all year long i my opinion." He quite enjoyed talking about his home region, especially complimenting it. He often found him self thinking about it throughout the day, his friends, his old house, old town, etcetera. Barry looked over at the girl next to him, who had her head on the table between her arms. "You good Misty? If you don't tell me I'm going to have to fine you!" That was one thing Ash couldn't understand. Why the hell did Barry go around telling people he was gonna fine them? "I'm just really tired, I didn't get much sleep last night" she lifted her head up and yawned. Right then the bell rang signaling fourth period. "Damn it! I didn't get to eat anything." complained Misty. Ash felt sympathetic towards her, there's nothing he hated more that missing a meal, people always said that one of his distinctive traits was how much he loved to eat, and the amount was quite impressive too, even though he was pretty slim. The group started to get up. "Brock can you take my bag to the classroom, I don't feel like carrying it and I gotta go to the bathroom" she yawned again. The tall guy sighed and received her bag as they had the same class that period. "Don't expect this to be an every day thing!" he complained.

The group went their separate ways and headed to class. Ash walked as fast as he could in order to avoid getting wet. He was practically running when he got to the classroom door. He went inside, following a couple of other students. Just as the door closed an incredibly loud thunder clap rattled the classroom. A couple of students yelped and not even a second later the power went out. Startled, Ash accidentally bumped into someone in the dark, sending them both to the ground. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked as he began to get up. "Ow. Yeah I'm good, don't worry" she assured him. Mildly dazed he lend the girl on the floor a hand, helping her up. Nobody could really see much, they couldn't manage to figure out exactly where they were. Suddenly the emergency backup lights went on and they were left facing one another. Ash was speechless. He'd never seen anybody like her. Her blue hair, her lively, mesmerizing blue eyes. He couldn't help but stare at every feature of her face. He found her utterly beautiful. The same could be said on her side of things. She felt her face heat up as she was left staring at him just as he was staring at her. Seconds kept passing, they could of stayed like that for hours if it weren't for another loud boom to explode, followed by the intensifying of the rain. They snapped out of it as Ash managed to form words once again. "I-I'm really sorry about that" "Really, i-it's no big deal, I was my fault too." She wore a black top with a pink miniskirt and black, knee high socks. A white beanie over her blue hair. "No really it was my fault" he insisted. There was silence for a couple of seconds, it almost looked like they were going to stare at each other just like they did a few moments ago. "I'm Ash, by the way". She smiled. "I'm Dawn-" Without being able to say another word, Dawn was interrupted by the teacher who walked into the classroom. "Take a seat students. Nothing to worry about, the storm just cause a little power outage" she reassured. Ash smiled back and went to take a seat. Dawn did the same.

Ash tried to focus on the lesson. For the most part, he was able to but he couldn't hide the fact that that girl, Dawn, kept distracting him. He glanced over at her every once in awhile, sometimes finding her staring back at him, but she would quickly look back down at her piece of paper in hopes he wouldn't notice. He just hoped it wasn't because she was mad at him for what had happened earlier. When the class came to an end, they didn't cross paths again.

The rest of the day flew by, before Ash even realized, the final bell had rung. The power still hadn't returned, and the rain didn't seem to be fading in the least. As he exited the classroom he was spotted by the friends he had met earlier. "Hey Ash!" he looked over to his left where he saw Zoey, along with a group of people. He walked over to them and greeted the group. "Guys, this is Ash, he's new." "Yeah we already met" the green haired boy named Drew informed. Not only were the students from lunch there but the three he had met in first period were also there. "Didn't know you guys knew each other." Ash explained. "Well, we have been friends since like, what has it been, 7 years already?" asked Zoey. Lyra spoke up "Since they opened the middle school, so yeah, about 7 years." Ash noticed a couple people he hadn't met in the group as well. Before he could introduce himself to the strangers, they spoke first. " Well, I haven't met him! I'm May! Nice too meet you Ash." Ash grinned "Nice to meet you too." "And I'm Tracy. Nice too meet you." Ash replied "Same here." The students began to chat. Ash could tell they had chemistry between them, they were clearly long time friends. "Sup guys!" He turned around at the voice of a newcomer. The boy Ash had asked for directions earlier in the day walked up behind the group. Soon after he noticed Ash and they properly introduced themselves. He asked if he had managed to get around during the day. Ash didn't want to admit it, but he had to ask for directions multiple times throughout the day. "Gary, weren't you with Dawn?" Kenny chimed in. That was the girl from before, the girl Ash couldn't get out of his head. "She said she had something to do so she went home." Gary said "Not that it matters, it doesn't seem like the weather is fit to go to Lake Verity anyway." "That's the lake near the outskirts of town right?" asked Ash "Sure is. We planned on going there after school to hang out" responded Barry. Then, Barry mumbled something. Ash couldn't tell what he said with 100% certainty, but it sounded like he was complaining about not being able to fine the rain.

The group chatted for a few more minutes before heading home. They insisted Ash should get a hold of an umbrella and he agreed, he was getting tired of getting soaked everywhere he went. A few "see ya laters" and some warm welcomes to Sinnoh and Ash's first day at school came to an end. He quickly made his way out of the school and towards his house. What started off as walking, slowly turned into jogging. Before he new it he was running down the street, splashing into puddles with each pace.

 **Thanks for reading!** **If you enjoyed next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
